


Exile

by Casey_Wolfe



Series: Camelot Collection [4]
Category: Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drug Use, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rare Pairings, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative ending to "<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/698580">Trials of Vaako</a>."  Vaako's been exiled to M6-117.  How do he and Johns cope with the emotional and mental scars?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exile

**Author's Note:**

> A darker ending to "[Trials of Vaako](http://archiveofourown.org/works/698580)." Based on the song "Exile" by Heather Dale. The actual song-inspired part ends in a very somber, dark place. It actually upset myself and my beta reader, Pixie, so much, that I created a "Part 2" section. Now, if you just want to settle on the intended ending, you can stop right there. If you get there and want the more positive note of an ending, then you can keep on reading. Your choice. Though I suggest tissues...

_There was a loud clang as armor hit the cold stone floor.  Slowly, Riddick spun the chair around, finding Vaako on his knees.  His head was bowed, his breathing heavy.  The cool reverence the man always had held was shattered.  He knelt there, utterly destroyed._

_“Lord Marshal,” he spoke up when he calmed his nerves, thankful his voice did not waver.  “Do what you will of me, but please don’t punish Johns for my misdeeds.”_

_“Vaako-” Johns began to protest, but the Commander continued on, looking up at Riddick._

_“I’m the one to blame.  I allowed my feelings of love to overshadow my duty.  I allowed love to cloud my judgment, and allowed myself to seduce your mate.  I cannot be forgiven.”  He glanced at Johns a moment, then back at Riddick.  “But I’d gladly die for that love.”_

_The words hung in the air, thick and unyielding.  It was a death sentence of his own making.  Vaako knew it.  Johns knew it.  The other Commanders knew it.  Now it was all left to Riddick’s word._

~ * ~ * ~

Johns was crying again, looking up at his mate.  He was begging now, trying to get Riddick to take back what he just said.  Vaako, however, was resigned to his fate.  He wanted someone to love, but not someone he could.  Riddick had made that perfectly clear.

 _“My decision is exile.  To planet M6-117,”_ Riddick had ordered.

If anything, he supposed he should be grateful.  He was leaving the fleet with his life.  Then again, exiled to a deserted planet, where he’d either survive or die in misery wasn’t exactly appealing.  Apparently, Johns knew exactly the planet Riddick was speaking of.

“Riddick!  _Please!_ ”

The Lord Marshal brushed past him, his graveled voice coming out evenly, “Better say your goodbyes.”  And just like that, Riddick was out the door, the echo of it closing like the final nail in the coffin.  Most of the Commanders followed suit, knowing there was no way for Vaako to get out.

Scales hesitated, looking at them forlornly.  “Vaako,” he spoke, drawing the man’s attention.  “We’ll meet again in the Underverse.”  Vaako only nodded slightly, watching his old friend follow the others out.

It was just the two forbidden lovers, Johns’ quiet sobbing the only noise.  Vaako didn’t figure on them getting much time, so he wasn’t about to waste it.  He reached out, dragging Johns over to him and wrapping his arms around him.  “I’m sorry, Johns,” he whispered in his ear.  “This is all my fault.”

“No!”  Johns held him for dear life.  “I’ll get you out of this, I swear.”

Vaako petted his hair, tucking his nose under his chin.  He didn’t have the heart to tell him that it would be a futile effort.  All he could do was hold him, feel Johns against him, savor his scent, for as long as he had left.  He kissed along his jaw, moving up to his lips, kissing him with as much passion and fire as he could muster.

All too soon, the doors opened, and a couple soldiers came to take him away to be put in the hold until they reached M6-117.  Johns grabbed onto his arm, not wanting to let go, and there was really nothing the soldiers were able to do about it.  “Johns,” he spoke.  “Always remember that I love you.”

“I love you too, Vaako,” he managed before the soldiers ripped the Necro away.  He could hear the sobs as he was escorted out, meeting Riddick’s gaze evenly as they passed him.

~ * ~ * ~

Vaako was left on the desert surface, with his armor, his rifle, a triple-bladed halberd, and a dagger.  He also received a week’s rations of food and water, as well as a device that was supposed to allow him hits of oxygen to combat the thin atmosphere on the planet.  He was surprised to receive that much.

As the drop ship left, returning to the fleet he would no longer see, his heart was heavy.  He looked around the place that was to be his new home- or his grave- and took a deep breath.  The wilderness called to him- a trusted friend in his exile. 

He was free.  Free of the Legion Vast.  Free of his duty.  Free of his old life.  But was he really?

~ * ~ * ~

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed.  It was impossible with the constant sunlight to truly tell the passage of time.  He had stretched his rations for as long as he’d been able, so he was guessing it was about two weeks.  Managing to find a small settlement, complete with a machine that provided water, he started to settle in, making a game plan to find food.

However, his mind drifted quite regularly against his will.  It was like fishhooks in his flesh.  Johns was trying to draw him in, but he was always denied it becoming reality.  The memories were clinging to what Vaako had left.  All the while, he was trying to forget.

He was free in his exile.  He was free… to forget.

~ * ~ * ~

He hadn’t worn his armor in who knew how long.  He wandered the desert, halberd in hand.  His clothes were tattered, his shoes worn.  It was a test.  One of his own personal making.  He would survive.  For what, he didn’t know.  But it was a test he knew he could beat.

~ * ~ *~

Johns sat in the dark bedchamber, his knees pulled up to his chest.  Time seemed to pass by in a haze as of late, so he wasn’t sure how long he’d been that way.  It was long enough for Riddick to come find him though.  Not that his mate would have to wonder, since he had rarely left their quarters since Vaako was exiled.

He barely registered the bed shifting, Riddick coming up behind him.  He wrapped his arms around him gently, not even needing to pull him in as he simply slumped against him.  “You’re getting weaker, mate,” the graveled voice whispered in his ear.

Johns hadn’t even realized he was crying until Riddick kissed the tears away on his cheeks.  “Come back to me Johns,” he murmured.  “I love you.”  More tears fell.  Johns knew he spoke the truth.  Riddick would never lie to him.  The problem was that Johns didn’t know that he could pay the price for that love- Vaako’s exile. 

Where did that leave him?  Sitting in the dark, with only one choice…  Who he should betray- his mate, who he loved dearly, or the lover he’d led to his probable death.  Because that’s really what it came down to, as returning to his mate’s embrace meant forgetting Vaako, and trying to bring the Necro back meant incurring Riddick’s ire.

The feelings surrounding him varied between depressing sorrow, and bitterness.  He could sense the frustration coursing through his mate, even now.  What hurt more though was feeling his love.  Johns didn’t deserve it, not after all he’d done, and certainly not after causing Vaako to suffer as he was now.

No, he would remain there in his self-exile, locked away from the others.  The pain.  He needed to numb the pain.

When Riddick finally left, Johns somehow managed to move.  From underneath the bed he pulled a small bag.  He set it on the bed, retrieving a needle and vial of dope from it.  Unsteady hands somehow managed to load the dose and shoot it straight into his vein. 

He wasn’t even going to attempt to shoot up in his tear duct as he used to long ago.  He didn’t care about track marks anymore.  He just wanted the pain to go away.

~ * ~ * ~

He was free in his exile.  No.  The pain.  He wasn’t free of the pain.  Not yet.

Johns hadn’t seen daylight in a while.  He bore with the foreign sensations, keeping a steady pace towards the Purifying Hall.  He would numb the pain.  He would.  The dope, it wasn’t working.  He needed something else.

 _“One pain can lessen another.”_ That’s what the Purifier had said, hadn’t he?

When the spikes entered his neck, he cringed.  Then a sense of peace washed over him.  A feeling of… nothing.  Absolutely nothing.

He was free.  Free… again.

 

 

**Part 2**

Vaako heard a strange mechanical noise.  It wasn't coming from the water purifier, was it?  If that went, well, he may as well curl up and die, as he'd found zero traces of water during his scouting.

He walked outside, shielding his eyes from the harsh sunlight.  What he saw made his knees weak.  A ship, breaking the atmosphere.  A Necromonger drop craft.  Impossible.

He rubbed his eyes, willing the hallucination away.  When he looked again, there were two more ships following in behind it.  It couldn't be though... right?  It was the lack of food and sleep.  Had to be.

The first drop ship landed within the complex he now called home, the other two settling on either end of the small town.  He didn't move.  He couldn't.  As the door opened, a small squad of soldiers appeared.

In the middle of them stood a figure he recognized.  Johns.  He really _was_ dreaming.

Vaako felt himself starting to shake as the figure scanned the buildings, spotting him there, partially in shadow.  "Vaako!"  Johns' face lit up and he immediately ran straight for him.

Grunting when the blonde impacted him, wrapping his arm around him, it occurred to him that it was real.  "If this is a dream," he croaked out, using a voice he hadn't in who knew how long, "no one better wake me.”

He held onto the other man with as much strength as he was able, burying his face into his neck.  He savored the feel of his skin on his, the scent of leather and musk he'd missed so much.

"You're alive," Johns managed, starting to shake as well.  "I knew you were alive."

Neither man had the strength to hold themselves up, let alone the other.  They ended up sinking to their knees, never losing contact.  "Come home, Vaako," Johns whispered in his ear.  "Come home."

Vaako shifted so he could look into those deep blue eyes.  "Please tell me you're real," he replied in desperation.

Johns nodded, smiling slightly.  "I'm real, Vaako."  The blonde leaned in, placing a soft kiss on his lips to prove just that.  Vaako responded in kind, deepening the kiss as he pulled him close.

"I've missed you so much," Vaako admitted, hearing his voice break from the un-use, but also overwhelming emotion.

He brushed Johns' cheek with the back of his knuckles, taking him all in for the first time.  It was then he noticed something was off about him.  Johns had clearly lost some weight, and his skin was ashen, his features sharper.  Vaako knew the look, and it sank heavily into the pit of his stomach.

He let his fingers wander to Johns' neck, freezing when he felt the telltale circle of a Purification mark.  His eyes widened and Johns looked away, unable to meet his gaze.

Following where the other man was looking though, he saw Riddick.  He stood in the open door of the drop ship, watching them from what passed for shadows on this planet.  "When I dragged myself into the Purification chamber.... that was the final straw for him."

Vaako's eyes snapped back to him, gazing at him questioningly.  "I would have done anything not to feel pain anymore," he continued, still looking at his mate.  "Riddick was trying his best, but..."  Johns shook his head, finally looking back at him.  "It didn't stop the guilt."

He reached out and held Vaako's face in his hands.  "I love you, Vaako.  I couldn't forget that.  I couldn’t be happy knowing you were here.  That's why..."  He sighed, bowing his head.  "That's why Riddick wants you to come home."

They hadn't heard the approaching footsteps.  As the shadow fell over them, they both looked up.  Riddick stood there, his gaze impassive.  He offered a hand to Johns, who took it, smiling softly.  "Let’s go, mate," Riddick spoke softly.

The Lord Marshal looked down at Vaako then.  "You make Johns happy," he spoke as though it were fact.  "And I don't want him unhappy anymore.  If that means having you around..."  He sighed heavily, hesitating before offering his other hand.  "Come on back home, Vaako."

The Necro didn't hide his surprise.  After a few moments of his mouth hanging open, he snapped it shut.  He reached out tentatively, not even flinching when the Lord Marshal closed his hand around his, helping him up.

He was a bit weak and not completely steady on his feet, so the momentum of him standing sent him straight into the Lord Marshal's chest.  Vaako froze, feeling a strong arm wrap around him, keeping him there.  Riddick was holding him...  It felt so strange.

He could feel the weight of Johns pressing against him and the blonde threw his arms around them both.  "I love you Riddick," the blonde spoke, leaning in and giving him a kiss.

"I love you, mate," he replied, kissing the tip of his nose.

Johns turned to Vaako then, repeating his earlier sentiment.  The Necro smiled softly.  "Love you too, Johns."  When he pulled away from the kiss, he glanced up at Riddick.

"Maybe I'll see what he sees one of these days," he mentioned casually, which would have floored Vaako had Riddick not been holding onto him.  "Till then, you help keep my mate happy."

Vaako nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat before reply, "Promise."

Seemingly satisfied, Riddick tugged at them both.  "Come on.  Back to Necropolis."  To the rest of the Necromongers with them, he barked orders to move out.

Because it was only a small drop ship, everyone was packed inside.  Although, Vaako noted with amusement that the soldiers gave their Lord Marshal just a bit of extra space.  He was grateful for it though, feeling very uneasy with the sudden change.  He knew physically he would be in a much better place, back among the Legion Vast, but he couldn’t say the same thing for his mental well-being.

Johns pulled him in tightly, resting their cheeks together, whispering to him in a comforting way.  Vaako sighed in contentment.  If Johns was there, he knew he’d be able to pull through it- if only for his sake.  The Necro held him back, not caring that he had to lean on him for support.

In their position, they had no way to hold on as the craft broke the atmosphere.  Riddick, ever watchful as he was, grabbed onto Johns with one strong arm, snaking it across his abdomen between them, and holding the straps overhead with his other hand.  He was plenty strong enough to hold all three of them upright, which Vaako was appreciative for.  He didn’t really want to break contact with the blonde any sooner than he had to.

There would be lots of questions once they reached Necropolis, that much he was certain of.  What exactly Johns had managed to arrange with Riddick was anyone’s guess.  For the time being, he didn’t care. 

He latched onto the back of Johns’ shirt, burrowing his nose into his neck, rubbing at the Purification mark without even thinking.  He felt Riddick’s arm between them, turning to grab a fistful of Vaako’s own tattered clothing.  Vaako responded on instinct alone, his free hand grabbing onto his Lord Marshal’s tank top.

None of them said a word.  They didn’t have to.  They were free.

/End

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
